Rivet
'''Rivet and Rick Shaw are the placeholder names of a male pony who appears usually as an Earth pony and occasionally as a Pegasus. He has a light brown coat, brown mane and tail, and blue eyes. His cutie mark is a hammer and two nails in most appearances, is three raindrops in one appearance, and appears to be a shield in another appearance. He has a speaking role in the episodes The Mysterious Mare Do Well and Equestria Games. Design He shares his color scheme with "Jim Beam". His beard stubble is only sometimes present, similarly to the beard stubble of Jack Hammer and the mustache of Lucky Clover. His cutie mark is frequently obscured by his clothing and/or equipment, usually his construction tool belt or his cabbie uniform's checkered band and his taxi's harness. Depiction in the series In season one, he appears as a Pegasus with beard stubble in Sonic Rainboom. In season two, he appears as an Earth pony without beard stubble in Sisterhooves Social, as an Earth pony with beard stubble in The Mysterious Mare Do Well, as an Earth pony without beard stubble in Putting Your Hoof Down, and as a Pegasus with beard stubble in Hurricane Fluttershy. In season four, he appears as an Earth pony without beard stubble in Rarity Takes Manehattan, as a Pegasus without beard stubble in Rainbow Falls, as an Earth pony first without then with beard stubble in Pinkie Pride, as an Earth pony without beard stubble in Somepony to Watch Over Me, and without beard stubble in Equestria Games. Appearances Times are approximate. Other depictions My Little Pony (mobile game) He is an unobtainable and non-playable character in Gameloft's mobile game, which features him as a construction worker outfitted as in Sonic Rainboom, The Mysterious Mare Do Well, and Pinkie Pride. Quotes Gallery Season one Sonic Rainboom Pegasus construction workers see Rarity S1E16.png Season two Sisterhooves Social Rarity's parents leaving S2E5.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Construction Site S2E08.png Jack Hammer pointing S2E08.png Rainbow Dash 'Or should I call you Mare Do Slow' S2E08.png Mare Do Well and rescued workers S2E8.png Putting Your Hoof Down Taxi pony S02E19.png Taxi stolen S02E19.png Fluttershy fight in taxi S2E19.png Fight in taxi S2E19.png Fluttershy shout S02E19.png Hurricane Fluttershy Fluttershy about to fly (Flashback) S2E22.png Fluttershy looking down (Flashback) S2E22.png Season four Rarity Takes Manehattan Fluttershy, Rainbow and Pinkie looking at the theatre S4E08.png Rainbow Dash on top of a cab S4E08.png Taxi passenger pointing at the line of ponies S4E08.png The hotel S4E08.png Rain pouring S4E08.png Rainbow Falls Cheerleaders cartwheeling S4E10.png Cheerleaders cheering for Cloudsdale S4E10.png Rainbow, Fluttershy and Bulk walking together S4E10.png Soarin is flying S4E10.png Fleetfoot on the ground S4E10.png Group of ponies coming to Rainbow and Wonderbolts S4E10.png Rainbow's hoof being shined S4E10.png Spitfire's tail being blown by a hairdryer S4E10.png Cloudsdale coaches blown by wind S4E10.png Cloudsdale team coaches S4E10.png Cloudsdale team looking at Rainbow Dash S4E10.png Cloudsdale team shocked S4E10.png Rainbow Dash tells the truth S4E10.png Ponyville team cheers for Rainbow S4E10.png Spitfire questions Rainbow's decision S4E10.png Rainbow Dash "you lied to me" S4E10.png Soarin angry with crossed hooves S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot learn their lesson S4E10.png Spitfire "ready to fly?" S4E10.png Soarin flies into the sky S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot take off into the sky S4E10.png Pinkie Pride Pinkie Pie looking at Cheese in a police lineup S4E12.png Ponies on construction site S4E12.png Pinkie Pie as a construction pony S4E12.png Somepony to Watch Over Me Equestria Games Security guard "there isn't time!" S4E24.png Miscellaneous See also *